This invention relates generally to a miniature motor, and more particularly to a miniature motor having such a construction that a cover plate is fixedly fitted to a motor housing by crimping the cover plate, which is engaged with the opening of the motor housing to the motor housing, by means of crimping pieces provided on the opening of the motor housing, and that recesses, which are concave toward the motor shaft, are provided along the outer periphery of the cover plate; and the recesses are crimped by means of the crimping pieces.